starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yaddle/Leyendas
|muere =26 ABY, MawanJedi Quest: The Shadow Trap |especie = Especie de Yoda |genero = Mujer |altura = 0,61 Metro Imperial estándars''The Official Star Wars Fact File 105'' |pelo = castaño''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' |ojos=café |era = Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = Polvin KutYaddle's Tale: The One Below |aprendices = *Oppo RancisisNew Essential Guide to Characters *Empatojayos Brand }} Yaddle, también conocida como La de abajo, fue una Maestra Jedi de la misma especie que el Maestro Yoda (la cual era desconocida y escasa). Con sus 477 años de edad, que según los parámetros de su especie era joven, Yaddle era conocida en el consejo como la más paciente entre ellos. Murió a los 483 años, cuando era miembro del Consejo Jedi. Durante su vida entrenó a docenas de Jedi, pero el más conocido sería el general de la república Oppo Rancisis con el cual compartió durante un tiempo en el Consejo Jedi. Yaddle no solo era conocida por estar en el consejo; sino por el conocimiento de la antigua técnica del Morichro que consistía en la ralentización de las funciones corporales hasta alcanzar la animación suspendida, se consideraba muy peligroso y cercano al lado oscuro. Esta era una técnica muy parecida a la que utilizaba Mace Windu. Biografía Aprendiz Jedi Más de doscientos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el Caballero Jedi Polvin Kut y su padawan Yaddle fueron thumb|left|200px|Yaddle y su Maestro Polvin Kut durante su misión a Koban.al planeta Koba, situado en las regiones de las Colonias para liberar al planeta del señor de la guerra advozse conocido como Tulak, quien estaba esclavizando a la gente de Koba. Polvin Kut había planeado ayudar a un pequeño movimiento de resistencia, que se revelaba contra Tulak. Sin embargo todo eso era una trampa preparada por Tulak. El advozse había estado en contra de los Jedi muchas veces antes y había mantenido un profundo odio por la Orden Jedi, había colocado espías dentro de la resistencia Koban y antes de que hubieran llegado a la luna exterior de Koba, ya estaba preparada una emboscada. Recién llegados a Koba, Tulak envió sus guerreros advozse armados con hachas primitivas y blásters contra Kut y Yaddle en la Batalla en la Garganta Koban. Polvin Kut no era completamente impermeable al lado oscuro de la Fuerza como la mayoría de los Jedi, pues Tulak había asesinado a su familia y lo había estado siguiendo durante décadas. En plena batalla, el Maestro Kut se dejó llevar por el odio y la venganza por Tulak y se entregó al lado oscuro, lo que afectó sus reacciones y más importante aún, su juicio. En un vano intento de matar a Tulak, Kut fue asesinado y decapitado por los guerreros advozse, dejando a su Padawan Yaddle sola contra decenas de feroces combatientes y fue capturada. Prisión y escape Después de la batalla Yaddle fue llevada como prisionera ante Tulak, quien la sometió a interrogatorio para saber cuándo llegarían más Jedi a buscarlo. Como se negó a responderle pese a la tortura y de todos sus esfuerzos para romper la voluntad de la joven e inexperta aprendiz, decidió encerrarla de por vida en una prisión subterránea hasta que llegara a encontrar alguna utilidad de su rehén. Tulak por su parte dejó el planeta después de llevarse todo lo que pudo y de esclavizar lo más que pudo, pero dejó a sus mariscales de confianza para ver por sus intereses en Koba. Aunque Tulak se olvidó de Yaddle, la gente de Koba quedó como su guardián, le hacían llegar comida y agua a través de un pequeño hueco de la caverna donde era prisionera. Todo a pesar de que Tulak había saqueado tanto al planeta que la gente pasaba hambre. Pero la gente continuaba dándole alimento como unas especie de ritual en honor de la que durante ese tiempo se le llegó a conocer como "La de Abajo".Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap. Yaddle permaneció en su solitario confinamiento por más de un siglo, durante ese tiempo Yaddle tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar mucho sobre las lecciones de su Maestro, así finalmente lograr hacerse una con la Fuerza. Ante la amenaza de muchos depredadores peligrosos que aparecían en la cueva de Yaddle, también aprendió el arte del combate para defenderse, que sólo pudo hacerlo con el dominio de la Fuerza, con un simple palo de madera pudo derrotar a criaturas feroces varias veces su tamaño. Después de varias décadas sin posibilidad de escape, Yaddle alcanzó la paz consigo mismo, pero el destino cambió todo cuando un terremoto provocó que el techo de su prisión subterránea se viniera abajo permitiéndole un escape. thumb|140px|Yaddle muestra su temple y serenidad en situaciones difíciles. Servicio al pueblo de Koba Terminados los terremotos Yaddle pudo salir y después de ajustar sus ojos a la luz del sol, lo que pudo descubrir fue miseria y destrucción, si por años el hambre y la enfermedad no habían terminado con la una vez gloriosa sociedad de Koba, si lo hicieron los temblores que los encontraron poco preparado y causaron mucho daño. Inmediatamente se puso a ayudar a los que antes fueron sus captores en un intento por restablecer su sociedad, a pesar de que había recibido la invitación de Even Piell para regresar a Coruscant, ella decidió que su ayuda en Koban no había terminado. El apoyo de Yaddle inspiró a la gente a volver a recuperarse y volver a ser un pueblo prospero, inclusive se reconstruyó el puente donde murió su antiguo Maestro Polvin Kut en su memoria, Yaddle se convirtió en una heroína y se dedicó a enseñar a los niños. Cuando pensaba que sus antiguas batalla estaban terminadas y ganadas sin festejar como indica la tradición Jedi, los problemas volvieron. Tulak había legado su dominio sobre el planeta a su hijo mayor Kalut, que se caracterizaba por ser más despiadado que su padre y ahora llegaba para tomar todo lo más valioso, pero Yaddle estaba lista para ayudar, cuando Kulat llegó ante el gobernador de Koba, lo enfrentó y le pidió que se fuera, la respuesta de Kulat fue un intento de atacarla, cuando iba a dispararle jaló con la Fuerza su bláster desarmándolo entonces tomó su vibrocuchillo y la atacó, pero Yaddle era ya una experta en defenderse sólo con un palo, durante el combate, Kulat cayó sobre su vibrocuchillo atravesándole la garganta y causándole la muerte. Fue así que terminó la amenaza de los advozsec sobre el pueblo de Koba, dando por completada la misión de su Maestro Polvin y decidió regresar a Coruscant donde Even Piell propuso su ascenso a miembro del Consejo Jedi como Maestra Jedi. Maestra Jedi Después de terminar su misión en Koba y volver a Coruscant se presentó ante el Consejo Jedi, donde Even Piell, un miembro del Consejo, presentó su caso. Piell estaba convencido de que, por todo lo que Yaddle había vivido ya no necesitaba más entrenamiento, pues durante los años de cautiverio había podido repasar sus lecciones una y otra vez con lo que había logrado madurar y hacerse una con la Fuerza, por lo que propuso que se le nombrase Maestra Jedi y se le diera un puesto en el Consejo Jedi. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Yoda, ya que siendo aún una padawan el nombramiento iba en contra del Entrenamiento Jedi y el Código Jedi, sin embargo analizando el futuro y su historia, accedió.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Alzamiento Yinchorri En el 33 ABY, Yaddle formaba parte del Consejo Jedi cuando inició el alzamiento Yinchorri en el sistema Chalenor. Después de que un par de Jedi murieron en el sistema Yinchorri tratando de resolver el problema el Consejo se reunió y decidieron enviar un equipo de Jedi a tres de los planetas habitados del sistema para encontrar el Centro de Comando Yinchorri y resolver la problemática. Durante la reunión, gracias a la investigación de Yaddle en los Archivos Jedi con el Holocrón de Tharence Wo, pudo poner sobre aviso que los yinchorri, como los hutts y algunas otras especies, eran inmunes a la manipulación mental por la Fuerza. Varios miembros del Consejo se enlistaron en la misión, pero Yaddle se quedó en el Templo Jedi.Jedi Council: Acts of War left|200px|thumb|Yaddle con su sable de luz naranja y otros Jedi enfentan la incursión yinchorri en el Templo Jedi. Como parte del movimiento, del que Palpatine estaba involucrado, los yinchorri atacaron el Templo Jedi cuando los Jedi partieron hacia el sistema Yinchorri. Aunque pudieron entrar matando a Jude Rozess que hacía guardia en la entrada, cuando intentaron avanzar más adelante, Yaddle y un grupo de Jedi los estaban esperando. En la batalla los invasores fueron vencidos. Como la misión Jedi en el sistema Yinchorri no podía encontrar el Centro de Comando y el Senado no llegaba a una resolución sobre el conflicto, Yaddle se puso a investigar más en el holocrón de Tharence Wo. Finalmente Yaddle descubrió que Tharence Wo mencionaba la existencia de un cuarto planeta llamado Uhanayih que en idioma yinchorri significaba "dentro del mundo" lo que parecía más bien era una leyenda, sin embargo Yaddle sugirió a los restantes miembros del Consejo en el Templo que podía no ser un mito sino una realidad. Esta suposición fue confirmada cuando el Maestro Mace Windu se comunicó para informar que habían descubierto el Centro de Comando Yinchorri en un planeta sin vida cerca del sol Yinchorri. Finalmente los Jedi lograron vencer a los yinchorri, pero durante la misión murieron el padawan Theen Fida, el Jedi Lilit Twoseas y el miembro del Consejo Micah Giiett. thumb|Yaddle sentada en su silla en la [[Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi en el año 32 ABY.]] Misión a Asmeru En el año 33 ABY, previo a la Cumbre de Comercio de Eriadu, los Maestros Jedi, Yaddle, Vergere, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Qui-Gon Jinn y su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi fueron a Asmeru para entablar negociaciones con el Frente de la Nebulosa. Llegando al planeta fueron atacados y su nave se estrelló en una isla de un lago, al día siguiente un lugareño los ayudó a llegar al hangar del Frente Nebulosa donde fueron atacados, los Jedi recibieron ayuda primero de los lugareños y poco después de naves de la República que llegaron a apoyar. Invasión de Naboo Yaddle estuvo presente en el Alto Consejo Jedi cuando, durante la Invasión de Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn presentó al muchacho Anakin Skywalker para que lo probaran para ver si se le admitía para ser entrenado como padawan. El Consejo no aceptó por sentirlo vulnerable a la lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Cuando Jinn rechazó la decisión y quiso entrenarlo por su cuenta, el Consejo lo envió una nueva misión a Naboo. Cuando Qui-Gon fue asesinado por el Darth Maul, Yaddle, Oppo Rancisis y Yarael Poof fueron los únicos miembros del Consejo Jedi que permanecieron en el Templo Jedi. [[Archivo:Emissaries4cover.jpg|thumb|Yaddle, Adi Gallia y Ki-Adi-Mundi son atacados por los perros akk en Malastare.]] Emisarios a Malastare En 32 ABY, seis miembros de Consejo se ofrecieron para ir a Malastare como árbitros en unas negociaciones de paz, el grupo estuvo formado por Yaddle, Plo Koon, Even Piell, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia y Ki-Adi-Mundi, así como el Padawan de Mundi, A'Sharad Hett.Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare thumb|200px|Misión donde muere heroicamente la maestra Yaddle. El Sacrificio de Yaddle En el 26 ABY, Yaddle fue enviada junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi y su padawan Anakin Skywalker a una misión de paz al planeta Mawan. Tenían que intervenir en negociaciones entre tres distintas bandas criminales para terminar una guerra civil devastadora que había causado que el resto de la población se ocultara en los subniveles. Estas cuadrillas eran dirigidas por Decca el Hutt, Feena Shaan, y un hombre llamado Strike, que en realidad buscaba algo más que el control del planeta, quería atrapar un Jedi, y vengarse de la orden. Logró hacer prisionero a Anakin, y mientras las otras dos bandas se rendían y los habitantes de la ciudad de Naatan subían a la superficie, Strike, que en realidad era Granta Omega, liberó unas armas químicas mortales dirigidas a los civiles, y entonces llegó Yaddle a rescatar a Anakin, se dio cuenta de la amenaza y por evitar la muerte de muchos seres inocentes y que la Orden Jedi fuera culpada por esto, uso la Fuerza para absorber la explosión, salvando la ciudad de Naatan en el proceso. Granta Omega pudo escapar, pero su plan falló debido al sacrificio de Yaddle y se logró la paz en Mawan, pero Anakin, al no haber podido impedirla, se sintió responsable de la muerte del miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, que murió a una edad mediana para su especie de 483 años. Consecuencias La culpa de Anakin por la muerte de Yaddle causó un conflicto de confianza entre él y Obi-Wan, quien muchas veces se sentía incapaz de orientar al muchacho en lo que era correcto o no. Fue hasta cuando se les envió a un rescate en un planeta llamado Vanqor, en el sistema Uziel, cuando ambos hicieron un buen trabajo de equipo y al final de la misión Anakin expresó sus temores a Obi-Wan, fue cuando por fin hasta entonces, que Anakin se quitó este tormento y otras dudas más. El lugar de Yaddle en el Consejo Jedi fue tomado por Shaak Ti. Personalidad y Rasgos Con el tiempo, la colección personal de Yaddle, que contaba con artefactos y baratijas se hizo tan grande que podía llenar muchas salas con ellos. Ella se convirtió en uno de los miembros más venerados de la Orden Jedi, y sus compañeros Jedi a menudo le consultaban, ya que era conocida por su sabiduría y conocimientos sobre muchos temas. Ella llegó a ser conocida como una de los Maestros Jedi más compasiva y considerada. De hecho Yaddle fue tan compasiva que ella ayudó a la gente de Koba a reconstruir su sociedad a pesar de que la habían dejado atrapada en una cueva durante un siglo. En lugar de molestarse con los habitantes de Koba, sintió lástima por ellos. Yaddle también fue mentora de muchos de los estudiantes en la Orden Jedi, ella ofrecía su ayuda y asesoramiento a los estudiantes que tenían problemas con el aprendizaje y la capacidad. Ella también era conocida por haber soportado las bromas que los Iniciados Jedi constantemente hacían. Ella raramente hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, habla de la misma manera inusual, como lo hace su compañero del Consejo Jedi, el Maestro Yoda, poniendo los verbos después que el objeto y sujeto. Yaddle utiliza tan pocas palabras como sea posible. Cuando hablaba en el Alto Consejo Jedi, ella tenía la costumbre de opinar resumiendo las conclusiones que los demás miembros del Consejo Jedi habían alcanzado finalmente. Poderes y habilidades La exposición de Yaddle a aspectos poco conocidos de la Fuerza le concedió poderes rara vez utilizados por los Jedi, incluyendo el antiguo y prohibido arte de combate Jedi de Morichro, una técnica que permitió a los usuarios disminuir rápidamente las funciones del cuerpo de su objetivo hasta el punto de la muerte. El Consejo Jedi sintió que el Morichro era demasiado peligroso para ser enseñado en la Orden completamente, por lo que se limitó a sólo un puñado de maestros Jedi. Este y muchos otros oscuros secretos se mantuvieron de forma segura por Yaddle y sus colegas en la Biblioteca Jedi. Yaddle era también conocida por poseer el extremadamente raro poder de la Fuerza de la luz, siendo el único Jedi conocido de su tiempo que capaz de utilizar el poder.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Un Cónsul Jedi,Power of the Jedi Sourcebook ella no era tan marcial como muchos de sus compañeros cónsules, aunque después de haber sido ascendida a Maestro Jedi se convirtió en uno de los pocos Jedi en manejar un sable de luz de color naranja. Yaddle fue también una piloto experta, lo que demostró cuando salvó a su compañero Jedi en Malastare poco después de la Batalla de Naboo. En adición a todo esto, Yaddle fue capaz de detener a Granta Omega de envenenar al planeta Mawan con un arma química, demostrando una velocidad sorprendente, presteza y aptitud en la Fuerza. Debajo de la tierra, Yaddle fue capaz de romper las esposas en los brazos de Anakin Skywalker antes de que Omega pudiera administrar la carga letal, y luego saltó a través del tubo de lanzamiento tras la bomba química. Entre bastidores Yaddle fue operado en La Amenaza Fantasma por Phil Eason. Junto con Yarael Poof, fue eliminado específicamente del Consejo Jedi durante la concepción de El Ataque de los Clones porque George Lucas imaginó a los miembros del Consejo en combate y pensó que la animación de Yaddle junto con la de Yoda, y posiblemente la de Poof, sería demasiado costoso y que consumiría mucho tiempo. El bosquejo conceptual para crear a Yaddle, una hembra de la especie de Yoda, fue originalmente pensado para hacer un Yoda en su niñez, inspirado en un niño tibetano de ocho años que había salvado a sus hermanos y que seguramente Yoda lo hubiera hecho también, pero agregándole un aspecto de pena y sabiduría. Apariciones * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Young Jedi Collectible Card Game'' * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * Star Wars|pack=Jedi High Council (Yarael Poof, Depa Billaba & Yaddle)|link=sw03ssJHC2.asp}} *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Cónsules Jedi Categoría:Curanderos Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Tridáctilos desconocidos Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Jedis Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Jedis femeninas Categoría:Prisioneros Categoría:Miembros de la especie de Yoda Categoría:Individuos de especie no identificada